


The Bachelor: Wizarding Edition

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: I wasn't going to do a sequel to my wizarding version of The Bachelorette, but this was just too hilarious not to put in.Welcome folks, to The Bachelor, wizarding edition where a group of lucky witches and wizards gets to go to the Hawaiian Islands to hopefully find love. So, let the drama begin!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Our Contestants

Bachelorettes

Hermione Granger  
Lavender Brown  
Cho Chang  
Ginny Weasley  
Fleur Delacour  
Pansy Parkinson  
Luna Lovegood  
Parvarti Patil  
Padma Patil

Bachelors

Severus Snape  
Sirius Black  
Draco Malfoy  
Lucius Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Bill Weasley  
Remus Lupin  
Blaise Zambini  
Cedric Diggory

Note: These will be the contestants throughout the show, not all at once, of course. But drama, and hilarity will be a given with both groups of witches and wizards...


	2. The Rules

Welcome folks! The Rules are very simple and straightforward here: 

The show will begin with six wizards and six witches equally.

Each wizard will give a rose to a witch he wishes to get to know better. 

Any two witches who do not receive a rose will be sent home packing on each rose ceremony night. 

Two new wizards will arrive the next day to start new romances, break up current ones, or even rekindle old flames.

The next week, six witches give out roses, and two wizards are sent home. 

This process will take seven weeks, or longer, depending on how many contestants are left. 

When the remaining wizard makes his choice regarding his witch, he has to propose marriage to her, and the witch can accept or reject his marriage proposal. 

Every accepted date must be undertaken, there can be no rejection, no matter how crazy the date happens to be.

Now that we know the rules, let's continue, shall we? Let us see if true love really can be possible when it is viewed on camera for everyone to see...


	3. The Arrival

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Cho Chang🌹  
Lavender Brown  
Parvarti Patil🌹  
Padma Patil  
Fleur Delacour🌹

The Wizards

Bill Weasley  
Remus Lupin🌹  
Cedric Diggory  
Sirius Black🌹  
Blaise Zabini🌹  
Harry Potter🌹

  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

The plane descended alarmingly as it made its way toward my destination. I can't believe that Ginny convinced me that the best way to get over Ron cheating on me with Quidditch groupies was to go on this stupid dating show. I had told her that I had no need for a man, wizard or muggle, and would she stop pestering me about it? But when she said that she was going to go on the show herself, there was no way that I was going to refuse her; so, I gave into stupid peer pressure and signed up for it.

The plane touched down on the tarmac, and I looked out of my window seat. Honolulu International Airport. I knew that the show wasn't going to be filmed on 'the big island,' simply because of its commercialization, but one of the less popular islands so that we could be cut off from the outside world socially, and live in this big bubble around us. Our dates could be spent on the big island, but we would have only the dates to see any of the outside world with cameras surrounding us as we 'dated.'

The witches that greeted me were weird choices on the producer's part, because I was friendly with most of them, except for Lavender. All through sixth year, she dated Ron and their PDA all over the school was just disgusting. I did not want to see her again, but I had no choice but to.

The island we were going to was Maui, and it was cleared of tourists so that we would have the run of an extremely posh honeymoon type of resort hotel. We would be treated to every comfort and amenity, but it would be just the groups that were chosen to go on these dates.

Fleur and I hugged, and she kept up a running dialog of how pretty the sky and landscape was. Lavender complained endlessly about bugs that weren't around. Cho and my friends Parvarti and Padma chatted about how much of a lovely day this was. I noticed that Padma and Cho were blushing, and shy around each other.

I went to Fleur, and asked, "I think we have a love connection already, and we haven't met any of the guys yet."

Fleur looked at Parvarti, who was reading, and then at Cho and Padma. She smiled. "Ah, I wondered if they liked each other. I was wondering if they did, but I don't think they will go far in this show if they're not dating any of the wizards that will be around."

"Was this a big thing at Beauxbatons?" I asked.

Fleur nodded. "Oui, of course, although it wasn't seen as shameful there. It was kind of bad when you liked a wizard in your class, or House, and he ended up being gay; that was a downer. But Beauxbatons was fun, I think you would have liked it. We had lots of unicorns on the grounds, and they were very tame."

"I'm sure they were," I said, and she saw that once again Lavender was complaining about non existant bugs flying everywhere. I decided to sit with Parvarti in the limo we were in.

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

Parvarti looked up from some Hindi book she was reading, and set it aside. "Hey. I'm glad that Pad and Cho are _finally_ talking. Seeing my sister just pine away for her after Harry and Cho fell out was just sad. How are you holding up with the whole Ron thing? I never bothered to ask at work."

What could I say that hasn't already been said? He cheated, and I got sick of it after giving him chance after chance to come to his senses. "I guess that being engaged and tied down to one witch just wasn't in the cards for him. But do you really think I can do any better than Ron, Parv?"

Parvarti giggled. "Girl, even Harry would have been better for you than Ron, no offense. But there will be six wizards there, I'm sure that you will like at least one of them, and they will like you back."

I felt better. "Thanks, Parvarti, you're a good friend."

Lavender all but wailed, "Eww! Why won't these bugs leave me alone??" She then let out a colossal fart that startled everyone in the car before they laughed at her.

The car began to stink to high heaven, and Cho cracked a window. Lavender continued to fart and whine and complain.

We pulled up to the Hotel Kahuna, which was one of those fancy Sandals resorts that couples went after they got married. Oh, goody. All of us looked at it with awe and amazement. The hotel was designed in a very classical design that looked both Roman and colonial at the same time; it was very charming, but very posh.

Porters came to collect our things from the trunk, and we were checked in. We all fought over the keys, but I managed to snag a penthouse suite before Lavender grabbed it up. She had stopped farting, but gods, did she smell! I wondered if it would ruin her chances when we had to do the rose ceremony tonight. Two witches would be cut, and I wondered if I was going to be one of the unlucky ones.

I unpacked my gown for the evening, and took a shower in the huge walk in shower. Evening fell as I was done forcing my naturally curly hair to behave itself. Me and the other girls were called down to a beautiful foyer, and four roses were in a gold vase on a small opulent round table. All of us were dressed in beautiful gowns fit for prom, or meeting wizards in this case.

Theodore Nott, stepped forward and he was dressed in a lovely dark gray suit. The camera people immediately panned on him, and he began, "Welcome, folks to our first ever rose ceremony. Four lucky witches will go on four wonderfully romantic dates, and two of the witches not picked will have to go home packing tonight. Now, with that said, let us meet our wizards shall we?"

Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, and...Sirius Black, all walked in, and all of them looked good, damned good in their black tuxedos. Cedric and Sirius I had thought died, but obviously, they were alive and walking, which was a good thing. We all could not greet each other, because this was the rose ceremony, and we could only talk to our dates if we were chosen.

Theodore Nott turned to the cameras, and said, "Okay, bachelors, you may now pick the witch you wish to get to know more."

Sirius caught me looking at him, and he stepped forward, grabbed a rose, and asked, "Will you accept this rose, Miss. Granger?"

By the way he was looking at me, my heart skipped a beat. Oh wow, he really knew how to turn on the charm. I nodded shyly. "Yes, of course, Sirius."

I went to stand by Sirius, relieved that I was safe for this rose ceremony, at least. Remus Lupin stepped up, and picked up a rose, and offered it to Fleur Delacour.

"Will you accept this rose, Miss. Delacour?" He asked Fleur. She took it, and went to stand by him. She looked over at me, jealous that I had snagged the most attractive wizard in the group.

Blaise stepped forward, picked up a rose, and offered it to Parvarti. "Will you accept this rose, Miss. Patil?"

Parvarti all but giggled, because she has liked him for years. She accepted it and went to stand by him. The last rose stood alone, and Harry was going to choose Lavender, but she let out a huge stinky fart, and poop ran down her legs and on to the floor.

Harry went up to Cho and asked, "Will you accept this rose, Miss. Chang?"

Cho inched away from Lavender who was screeching as she ran to the bathroom in tears. "Yes, of course, Harry."

After the poop was cleaned up off the floor, Theodore Nott went live again, and said, "Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown have been officially eliminated from the game. Miss. Patil, we will give you time to say goodbye, and we will film your parting confession. Miss. Brown, I guess will be told once she is out of the bathroom. Tune in next week for the next rose ceremony, and we will see who will win, and who will go home in the end."

Nott talked with each of us briefly, but when Lavender was told that she was eliminated, she threw a major fit, and had to be escorted off the property by security. I knew that the next rose ceremony that we would be choosing our wizards, and a new wizard would be showing up to shake up the competition, but who would that be? None of us knew that...

🌹-----

Sirius caught me as I was heading up to bed after dinner, and asked, "How have you been? I was delighted to see you after so long that I picked you because I wanted to catch up."

I blushed at that, and said, "Well, I work at the Ministry helping to keep unregistered magical animals out of the public's hands. It's more boring than it sounds, but Ron Weasley and I broke up, because he cheated on me too many times to count. I gave him chance after chance for him to come to his senses, but to no avail. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. How about you?"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I've been traveling with Buckbeak, and seeing the world. I haven't really found much work beyond playing some gigs with bands that like my guitar, and how I play, but it's cool, I don't really need to work now, you know that."

"Can I ask how you survived falling into the Veil?" I asked.

Sirius frowned, and said, "Kingsley and the Unspeakables got me out before I could go further into the Veil, and be too far in to reach. It was...not pleasant recovering from that. Diggory was stunned, and tortured quite a bit by the deatheaters until Snape was able to get him out."

My eyes went wide from that. He had gone through so much! Both of them had. I never knew. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "I'm so glad you're safe, Sirius. Harry was beside himself with grief."

Sirius smiled, letting me go. "I know. We rehashed things on the journey over here, so we're good. I'm looking forward to our date, kitten."

My cheeks flamed red from that. "Kitten? Why kitten?"

Sirius laughed. "Baby? Sugar? Which would you like Hermione?"

"Kitten is nice," I admitted. "I just...you never called me that before now."

He tucked my hair behind my ear, and he said seriously. "Well, I never got to tell you that I've always liked and admired you. Good night, kitten."

"Goodnight, Pads."  
He kissed my hand, winked, and left me feeling like I was going to faint from excitement. I got ready for bed, and squealed in excitement as I pulled my covers over my head and giggled. I soon slept, and I felt instantly better about my chances of surviving until the next rose ceremony at least. I hated the mystery of who would be eliminated or not, but it was all just part of the game, and now I was all gung hi to play, and play to win...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

The Eliminated Ones

Lavender Brown  
Padma Patil

Next rose ceremony, a new wizard shows up, and two wizards will be eliminated and sent home packing. Who will our dumped men be? Well, keep reading to find out, folks...  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	4. The New Arrival

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Cho Chang  
Parvarti Patil  
Fleur Delacour

The Wizards

Sirius Black  
Bill Weasley  
Cedric Diggory  
Remus Lupin  
Blaise Zambini  
Harry Potter

The New Arrival

Severus Snape  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Severus

The hotel was designed as one of those garish plantations from American slave days. How very quaint, and avant garde, in his mind. He did not want to be on this show, or around these people. The mystery of meeting up with, and going on dates with mysterious witches did not bother him so much as coming on the show to begin with. The person directly responsible for him being in this humid, nasty climate was Lucius Malfoy. After a nasty breakup with a witch whose name that he forgot soon after tossing her out of his house...

🌹------

"You need to just get over this Hope woman," Lucius had said. "Listen, there is this new dating show, and Draco is going on it. I need you to look after him, and make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Severus chuckled. "You know that Unbreakable Vow severed when Cissa' and Bella were killed. Draco is a big boy, he can take care of himself, Lucius."

Lucius frowned. "Okay, fine. But Severus, you have to get over Hope. She cheated, and that's all there is to it. You need to stop brooding and get back in the saddle. I refuse to let you drink yourself into oblivion and pine away for yet another witch that led you on."

Severus scowled. "I seem to recall you playing matchmaker in that instance. I don't like mystery, I like to know the witch in question before asking her on a date first."

Lucius laughed, draining his shot of firewhiskey. "Oh come on, Severus! It will be fun, and you know what? If you sign up to go on the show, then I'll go on it too, just to play your Cyrano de Bergerac."

Severus grinned, amused by Lucius being eloquent in any way in helping a witch date him of all wizards. "You forget that I would be Cyrano, Lucius. You're the one with the face that Witch Weekly photographs all the time. I'm no prize."

Lucius sighed. "And yet you get trim from all corners of the wizarding world. Sure, I've got the face and money, but you've got that magical cock that I'm surprised you can fit in your trousers. I'm a bit jealous yours is bigger than mine."

Severus laughed, warming to the idea that if he gave one of the roses to a witch she couldn't back out of dating him for a week. "Yes, well, it's the only thing my worthless abusive father gave to me that is worth a damn. And no, I'm not nearly drunk enough to have a repeat of graduation night."

"Pity," Lucius giggled. "I quite liked being your bottom. Besides, sharing Narcissa was nice on my wedding night."

"A totally immaterial thing since I fucked her first," He pointed out, draining his glass of firewhiskey. "You're welcome, for me breaking her in first, by the way. Fine, I will do it, but I'm not going to do it again, you hear me?"

Lucius shook his hand. "Deal. It will be fun, I swear, Severus, you'll see."

"We will see about that."

🌹------

  
The wizards that the show assembled were intriguing to say the least, and all but Black and Lupin were wizards that taught once upon a time at Hogwarts. Then there was Miss. Granger, Delacour, that French beauty from Beauxbatons, Miss. Patil, and Miss. Chang. He groaned at seeing the insufferable know it all again. Was she dating Sirius Black? That was a weird choice on her part, but who else was she going to pick, the damn werewolf? Or her friend Potter? Beggars can't be choosers, that was what his mother had always said to him, and it certainly rang true now in this case.

"Oh look, Remus, _Snivillus_ has come to play," Sirius taunted, getting in his face. "It seems that the show will let anyone on, isn't that right, Reems?"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Sirius, leave Severus alone, we're not in freaking school any more."

"Yeah well, I'm watching you," Sirius warned. "Just stay away from my girl. She doesn't need more of your bullshit after what you put her through as your teacher."

Severus laughed. "Oh, my. You really are losing your touch, Black. But then again, I hear that dementors can suck the very...life from you. Consider this a friendly warning, Black, I will not be so courteous again."

He turned on his heel, and went up to his room, which gave a very lovely panoramic view of the island. The girls were playing in the pool below him, and Fleur, being French, chose to sunbathe with nothing on. He normally did not consider himself to be a peeping Tom, but she had a nice little body on her.

Cho and Parvarti were playing chicken, while Miss. Granger decided to play referee. Both girls could not seem to hold on to her partner, and they all crashed into the water. Then the other guys came out and mingled with the witches.

He studied each wizard in this competition carefully. Sirius seemed to have Miss. Granger tied to his hip, so that could be a problem. Potter seemed to be mingling with everyone, and trying to be everyone's friend, as Diggory was doing. Weasley seemed to be trying to date the French girl, but she seemed to either have her eyes on Diggory, or Potter. Interesting.

He waited until most of them were going down to the beach to set up what looked like volleyball. Lupin and Zambini went with them. _Well, if there was ever a chance to make your mark, the time is now._ He changed into a pair of black swim trunks, grabbed some sunscreen, and a potions magazine that he had been meaning to peruse, and grabbed a towel. He slipped on some sandals, sunglasses, and went down to the pool area.

Miss. Delacour and Miss. Granger were being massaged by a pair of staff members, and he found himself joining in. Miss. Granger and Delacour were conversing in lazy French, and Miss. Granger had noticed him first.

"Oh!" She blushed. "Um, hello, sir. I didn't expect that you would be the new arrival."

Miss. Delacour looked over his bare chest, and he could swear that she licked her lips. "Mmm, I'll say," She agreed. "But it's a nice surprise. My date was oh so dull, always talking about his wolf problems. At least Weasley has a mind outside of that. Would you join us, Professor?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well. I find your company to be better than engaging in mindless sports."

Miss. Granger chuckled. "Well said...Severus. Fleur, Severus was Hogwart's best potions master bar none."

"Really? We had Master Phareon at Beauxbatons," Miss. Delacour argued, smiling. "He was very hands on with his classes in brewing the sample potions in front of us so we could follow his example. And would you call potion making a dangerous profession, Severus?"

He laid on the available massage mattress in between the two witches. "It can be," He conceded. "Even professionals can make mistakes at times. And what do you do, Miss. Delacour?"

She flashed her blue eyes at him, and said, "Oh, I model various witch robes and negligees."

"Intriguing," His tone saying it was anything but.

The masseuse worked the tense muscles of his back, and when he was done, Miss. Granger said, "Can you massage this certain _ache_ in my neck, Severus? I would really appreciate it."

He realized that the witches were somewhat drunk, but he didn't care. Hmm..he wanted to test how inebriated Miss. Granger was by giving her the full treatment. If she rejected him, he would work his charm on the little French tart beside him. He got off of his massage table, and began to work some sunscreen into his hands. They smelled like coconut, but he didn't much care, it was a good summer fragrance, after all.

He untied the back of her bikini, and began to knead the little pressure points on the know it all's back. She had various scars from the war on her, but they looked beautiful to him for some reason.

"Mmm, that's lovely Severus," Miss. Granger purred. "Could you go lower?" _("I really would love for you to get me off, but I'm so scared you will reject me."_ )

Oh, the joys of being a legilimens. There were a lot of miseries associated with the ability as well, but this was one of the few instances he loved being able to read minds. Miss. Delacour began to huff and puff silently, but then she seemed to locate Cedric Diggory. She whispered something in the Hufflepuff boy's ear, and he seemed keen to go off with her. Hm..an interesting development. He stored this information away for possible later use in extorting his former student.

He began to kiss along Hermione's spine, and she mewled with pleasure as he soon slipped her bottoms off. Seeing her naked for the first time really made the blood rush to his cock. She was a petite little thing with lovely little freckles dotting her shoulders, and she was firm all around with a perfect little ass, and seemed to be shaved everywhere. Fuck, she was perfect, just perfect.

He continued to massage downward, and he parted her legs with his knee, and began to lick with the flat of his tongue up and down her labia, and used one of his fingers to thrust inside of her entrance.

"Oh, gods..." Hermione moaned. "Yes, Severus...please..."

"Please what, lioness?"  
"Make me feel good."  
He chuckled and began to work his magic by swirling his tongue around her folds, teasing her clit as he picked up the pace of his thrusting finger. He added a second one, and she got progressively wetter and wetter as she gasped and moaned.

"Oh! Ohhh! Oh fuck yesss!" She nearly screamed as he sucked on her clit one last time, and she literally squirted. He licked up her body's nectar, and she rolled over, revealing perfect, full breasts.

She pouted. "Did you want to...um? You know..."

He laughed. "I would, but are you sure you want a former teacher fucking you?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, your nose was halfway in my ass, so what's the point of being coy now? I've always...well..." She blushed, and said shyly, "Kind of fantasized you fucking me."

He rose an eyebrow. He, of course, was privy to her filthy fantasies in school, but he did not point that out now. "Indeed? And where would you like me?"

Her eyes widened. "You...You really want to?"

"Yes, witch, now get me hard, and I'll make all your little dreams come true," Severus decided.

He had a fairly good idea that Black pressed his obvious advantage already, but it would be amusing to show the arrogant Gryffindor up in this one area of life. Besides, deflowering virgins was tiresome and boring to him, he wanted to get laid, and sooner rather than later.

Hermione sat up, and unlaced his swim trunks. She then un latched the Velcro part of his trunks, and took them off. He kicked them off his legs, and her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw his cock. Severus smiled. Yes, it wasn't the first time a witch was shocked at how endowed he was. Hermione soon got over her shock though, and began to stroke him, swirling her tongue around his smooth head before she took a deep breath and took it all the way down her throat.

"Fuck, witch," He gasped, as she started to work her head up and down on his cock while stroking him with her free hand.

When he felt himself about to cum, he yanked her head off of him, and ordered, "Lie down on the table."

She obeyed, and he kissed her passionately as he lifted her legs high in the air, and put her feet on his shoulders. He then plunged into her wet tightness.

"Severus!" She gasped. "Yes, harder, harder...faster..."

"As you wish, my lioness."

He thrust hard into her, nearly withdrawing all the way, and then slamming back into her over and over again. Soon, he was pounding her into the massage table, pouring all of his pent up desires for this one bossy, know it all witch into his hard thrusts. He was mesmerized by watching her perfect tits bounce with every thrust. She came over and over again, screaming her pleasure for the world to hear it. They finished up in missionary as the lovers touched, caressed, and their movements became slower and slower as it turned from fucking to making love.

Severus soon stiffened above his willing witch, and he gasped, "Hermione..." As he reached his release, and came, filling her as her pussy clenched his cock one last time, milking his cock of every last drop of his seed. He collapsed off to the side, breathing heavily.

Hermione was breathing heavily as well as she was coming down off of her high endorphin rush of being thoroughly pleasured by her former potions master. They looked at each other, and kissed lightly.

"Well, that happened," She said.

"Indeed. It was lovely, thank you, witch," He said, getting up. Hermione stared at his backside, and he looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to rinse off?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I've always wanted to skinny dip."

"Well, then let's go."

They entered the pool, and swam for a bit, and they began to kiss passionately in the pool when Sirius Black shouted, "What the fuck, Hermione?!"

Severus shielded Hermione with his body, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sirius, no. Stop!"

But Sirius Black wasn't hearing her, and soon, they were both punching each other out, and it took Hermione to separate the two school rivals.

"Sirius, stop it!" Hermione shouted. "You don't fucking own me! Severus is here because I wanted him here. We will talk later."

Sirius wiped at his bloody lip, made by Severus's fist when he got a few licks in. "But, kitten..."

"Now, Sirius!"  
"Fine, fine, I'm going."  
"Good."

When he was gone, Severus winced from a black eye that was forming under his right eye. She touched his cheek softly, and said, "I'm sorry, about Sirius."

He shook his head, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, lioness. I will be fine. Will I see you later?"

Hermione kissed him softly. "Yes, if you want. My room is 390."

"I am in 394, four suites down from you, I suppose," He said. "I had a lovely time. We will try to do it again some time if you like."

She smiled. "I...I would like that."

He put his swim trunks back on, and grabbed his things. He went back inside the hotel, and ordered room service for dinner. The evening passed in a blur, until he heard a knock on his door. It was Hermione, dressed in a sexy green nightie, and bearing ice cream and two spoons. He let her in, and the rest of the evening was spent eating icecream and bonding as two friends coming together at last...


	5. Easy Rider

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Cho Chang  
Fleur Delacour  
Parvarti Patil

The Wizards

Sirius Black   
Harry Potter  
Cedric Diggory  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Bill Weasley  
Blaise Zambini  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

Two days after Severus Snape arrived on the scene and we had that fantastic lovemaking session by the pool where my former potions master literally rocked my world, it was announced that the producers wanted to film my date with Sirius Black. But I felt so confused, and nervous. Sirius literally caught us in the act, and he looked so hurt by seeing me in Severus's arms that I wasn't as enthusiastic about this date as I was previously.

Would we fight? Would we still be friends? We socialized for a bit, and I genuinely liked him, but gods, was Severus sexy! Now that I knew what he has been covering up underneath all of that black, I wanted him more than ever. But after that passionate exchange between us, he kept away from me, and it was never mentioned again. Parvarti and Blaise have been saccharine sweet together, Fleur has been trying to hook up with Severus and Sirius. I can't decide whether she wanted a threesome, or a one on one thing, but she was acting like a collosal slag to say the least. 

  
I decided to dress casually for this date with a nice black top and blue jeans. The cameras were on us from the get go as Sirius pulled up to the front foyer doors of the hotel on a gorgeous chrome Harley. I climbed on the back, and revelled in the freedom to wrap my arms around him.

He was tense, and I tried to soothe him with my body language that I understood, and would he please forgive me? But he wasn't having that as he drove us to a lovely beach where a candlelit picnic was set up for us ahead of time. As the sun set around us, we talked about incidental things, but neither of us was ready to address the hidden hippogriff in the room, and that was that he felt betrayed and angry that I somehow cheated on him.

When the cameras stopped rolling, Sirius asked, "Can I talk to my date in private? There are things that we need to say to each other alone."

By his tone of voice, the producers quickly left, and when we were alone, Sirius sipped his white wine and set it to the side on the makeshift table in front of us. "Why, Hermione? Why did you fuck him?" Sirius growled. "He's just going to use you. Slytherins are all the same, every single one of them! You can't trust not a single one, and the first day Snape shows off, and he shows you a modicum of interest, you leap at a chance to shag him. Why??"

My face flushed with embarrassment as he continued to berate me. Finally, I threw up my hands and shouted, "Fine! You want to know why?? It's because I..."

"What, Hermione?! What?"  
I cried, "It's because I...I _love_ him!"

Sirius looked like I just slapped him full in the face. He began to cry, and I realized that I loved him too. "You love me too, I can feel it, kitten," He said, stung. "Why would you choose _him_ over me? I could be good to you, treat you like a Queen."

"I love you both!"  
"Prove it," He cradled my head with his hands and lifted my face to his gaze. "I want you to tell me to my face that you love me, Hermione."

Tears streamed down my face as I said, "I love you, Sirius."

His silver gray eyes softened. "Please say it again, kitten. My kitten. I need to hear it."

"I love you, Sir--" His mouth crashed against mine as he roughly pulled me to him, lifting me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as he roughly conquered my mouth, his tongue plunging into my mouth with such force it made me moan against him.

"I want you, kitten," He rasped against my mouth. "I've wanted you for years, baby. Please, let me make you forget him."

"Okay," I whispered.

Sirius found a shadowy part of the beach, and we proceeded to attack each other's clothes as we kissed and explored each other. When we were naked, he stroked my pussy, kissing all down my neck, and fingering me as my thighs became soaking wet from his expert touches. He entered me, and there was nothing slow, careful, or kind about how Sirius pounded me into the beach sand. He soon took me from behind, grabbing at my hair as he roughly thrust hard in and out of me to a degree it almost hurt. When we were done, we laid back staring at the stars above us.

"We should be heading back," I said after a long time of silence between us.

Sirius looked at me and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry, if I was rough. I just...it really pissed me off that you would go for Snape of all guys. I tend to not be a very gentle lover most of the time. I love you, kitten, so much."

I kissed him back. "I love you too, Pads. But we really should get back, we can't be gone forever, you know."

Sirius chuckled. "Pity. I wanted to disapparate us to Grimmauld Place and have my wicked way with you all night long."

I got up, cleaning myself up. "Maybe one night we will. Thank you, for the date."

Sirius got ready to go as well, and he got on the Harley. I climbed on behind him, and rested my head on his back. We drove the rocky, jungly terrain, Sirius loving every minute of our journey back to the hotel more than the journey to our date location.

We both retired for the night after that, having returned late for the evening, and not wishing to talk about the evening. I got ready for bed, and realized, with dismay, that I wasn't going to choose Sirius for my next date at the rose ceremony, but Severus, because our connection was much stronger by far, and I needed to test it by going on a date with him alone without the cameras present...


	6. The Rose Ceremony Pt. 2

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Cho Chang  
Fleur Delacour  
Parvarti Patil

The Wizards

Sirius Black 🌹  
Severus Snape🌹  
Cedric Diggory🌹  
Bill Weasley  
Remus Lupin  
Blaise Zambini🌹  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

The four roses awaited us, and we all knew that two wizards would be leaving us, and we would be getting more drama by getting two new witches as well. I decided to dress in a completely black dress to appeal to Severus. 

  
I loved that it was strapless, and had this beautiful gauzy veil that flowed off of the back of the gown and made it form a train. I stood next to my fellow contestants, and all of our wizards looked handsome as always.

Theodore Nott entered the foyer and he had all of the cameras set up. "Welcome back to Bachelor In Paradise. Tonight is the night you have all been waiting for: The night where the witches choose to get to know their wizards better, but two of them must leave tonight. The next day, two new witches will be joining us, and we will see if any new dynamics will be set up. Ladies, four roses await you, and you will date your chosen wizard to get to know him better. Now, begin."

Fleur Delacour picked her red rose and stepped up to Sirius and asked him, "Will you accept this rose, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at me, and I nodded. Sirius smiled at Fleur and said, "Yes, of course Miss. Delacour."

I walked up to Severus and held out a rose for him to take. "Severus, will you accept this rose?" I asked.

Severus smirked at Sirius, and kissed my hand, and said, "Yes, of course, lioness."

Parvarti, predictably, chose Blaise Zambini, because of her obsession with him. Whatever. Cho Chang, being a lesbian, had no interest whatsoever in any of the wizards, and she had Bill, Harry, Cedric, and Remus Lupin to choose from. She decided to go with Cedric Diggory, for whatever reason none of us could understand.

"Well, these are surprising choices, ladies," Nott commented. "Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin, you have both been deemed ineligible bachelors. Please take this time to say goodbye to your opponents, and film your last confessional. Please tune in for the drama and see first hand if true love will truly conquer all."

The cameras turned off, and I saw Severus leave for his room. "May I join you?" I asked.

He looked like he wanted to refuse me, but then decided against it. "Very well. But I was just going to go to the beach for a private swim and to clear my head. I'm afraid that I will be an exceedingly dull date this week, I don't know why you picked me."

I chuckled, linking my arm through his. "Um, maybe because I can't resist a man of mystery? Maybe I should give you a massage so you can relax."

A smile tugged at the edges of his lips; it turned him into a very handsome man. "Hmm. I will certainly think on that. Come, let us go for that walk."

We made our way outside, and the balmy breezes off of the ocean hit me full on. I closed my eyes for a moment. I heard Severus walk behind me, and he took down my hair from the French bun I had it in. He gently lifted my hair off of my neck, and kissed me just underneath my ear, making me shiver.

"That tickles."

Severus smiled against my neck. "I like your hair better down, lioness. Something about seeing it so tamed looks unnatural on you."

I turned in his arms to face him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would feel the same way if you ever cut your hair. I like it to your shoulders."

"Oh? You wouldn't like it longer?"  
"Nope, not a chance."

"Good. Because it either looks too feminine long, or I look too severe with it short," He added. "I call it striking a balance. Give me your shoes."

"Why?"  
"So we can walk in the sand."  
"Oh."

I took off my heels, and he took off his socks, and loafers. I put them in my beaded bag, and we headed down to the beach. The moon was high above us, not exactly full, but still bright. We walked hand in hand along the shoreline, talking about Hogwarts, and our times there. We deliberately kept the conversation light, and soon we were both becoming relaxed with one another.

"We should swim," I suggested. "I think that would be a great end to our evening."

Severus laughed, it was a quiet, almost musical laugh, and I found that I liked seeing this peek behind his armor. "Oh, I know now why you brought me here, you just wanted to see me naked again."

I blushed, because it was only partly true. Mostly, I just wanted to spend time with him. "Would it be such a bad thing if that was the case?" I asked.

Severus shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. But I want to take this off of you, if I may?"

My cheeks flushed with heat at the thought of him undressing me again. "Yes, of course. If only I can undress you as well?"

His eyes smoldered as he began to undress me, layer by layer. When I was completely naked, he cupped my breasts from behind and purred in my ear,"Your turn, lioness."

"H-how can I when you're touching me like this?" I asked. One hand slid lower and he began to stroke me at the juncture of my thighs. I gasped, "Severus..."

He inserted a finger and found my g spot easily. "Yes, lioness? You know the magic word. You don't need your wand for it."

" _Divesto_ ," I said in my mind. Severus pressed his hardness between my ass, and as he continued to work my outer folds, I reached around and grabbed his cock, stroking it with sure and easy strokes.

"Mmm, do continue," He murmured, spinning me to face him. He claimed my mouth as I continued to stroke up and down his length, occasionally cupping his balls for extra measure. I gave a yelp of surprise as he picked me up, kissing me all the while, and lying me on the wet sand. He slid himself in slowly, kissing along my neck as we savored the feeling of our bodies being joined as one again.

We looked deep into each other's eyes, and we didn't have to say a word, we just knew: _I love you. You are mine, and I am yours._ He moved within me, holding me close to him as I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, as he thrust in and out of me.

  
I ran my hands up and down his muscular back as he moved within me, even cupping his firm ass as he bottomed out within me, our hips moving in sync with one another.

I cried as I reached my release, and Severus whispered my name in my ear as I felt him fill my womb with his release with one last deep thrust.

He looked at me with concern, and said softly, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head. "No, it felt...beautiful."

He kept our bodies connected as he kissed me. "I agree. That was...something else. I think I lo--"

I put a finger to his lips, and said, "Don't say it, not yet. I'm...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Of course, the competition," Severus surmised. "But I will want you to say it in time."

"I know, I'm just not ready to choose just yet who I want to commit to," I explained.

"I know. But you know where my heart lies," Severus said, withdrawing from me. "Come, let's wash off, shall we?"

I took his hand and we swam in the ocean for a bit before dressing. He pulled me in for a kiss and I melted against him as I ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

"Good night, lioness."  
"Good night, my dark wizard."

He kissed me one last time, and I went inside my bedroom feeling like I was on cloud nine. My crush since school loved me! I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. I giggled like a child as I got underneath the covers and soon dreamed that maybe, just maybe, I could get over Ron Weasley at long last. But, of course, I had to get through this stupid game, and with the new arrivals more drama than I wanted to happen, arrived in our small corner of the world...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
The Eliminated Ones

Bill Weasley  
Remus Lupin

Next up, more drama awaits with two new witches and wizards arriving. Will our current relationships fail or stay strong? Read and find out!  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	7. The New Arrival Pt. 2

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Cho Chang  
Fleur Delacour  
Parvarti Patil

New Arrivals

Luna Lovegood  
Ginny Weasley

The Wizards

Severus Snape  
Sirius Black  
Blaise Zambini  
Cedric Diggory  
Harry Potter

The New Arrivals

Draco Malfoy  
Lucius Malfoy  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

  
Ginny

The hotel was beautiful and stately as I made my way inside the foyer with Luna Lovegood by my side. Unfortunately, our trip was less pleasant than it could have been, because we had to travel with the damn Malfoy duo. Luna took everything in stride like she always does, but when she met up with Harry, my heart felt crushed when Harry gave Luna a big friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it looks like you're with me, Weaslette," Draco teased. He made a kissy face in my direction. "Come on, Weaslette, pucker up for me now."

He planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek before I slapped him. "Eww! Gods, you're gross, Draco."

Lucius Malfoy strode forward and yanked his son's ear. "Now, now, son. Play nicely. We must not let everyone see how...ungrateful you are for being on this charming show."

I grinned at Malfoy senior. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy. But I can take care of myself you know."

Lucius smirked. "Oh, I'm fully aware, Miss. Weasley. Now, I believe that I need to unpack." He snapped his fingers at the house elves rushing to collect his and Draco's things. He rattled off orders and soon left. I then spotted Hermione laughing at a joke...Professor freaking Snape said out by the pool as they sat by the pool drinking cocktails at the bar.

Draco smirked, "Oh, boy. He's got it bad for her."

Luna sighed, "I think it's sweet, Professor Snape has been alone for much too long. It's no wonder he was such a grumpy pants in school. Well, I'm going to the gym. Do you want to come with, Ginny?"

I went along with Luna, and we changed into work out clothes. We did some weight and yoga training, and after we were done, she asked, losing her dreamy voice, "So, level with Ginny: which Malfoy guy do you like the best?"

I was too surprised that she spoke so plainly that I didn't answer her at first. "I...I don't like either of them. Lucius is a snobbish prick, and his son is a bully."

Luna laughed, "Uh huh, well, Draco sure seems to like you, and just because he calls you Weaslette, it doesn't mean that he hates you. I quite like Harry and Lucius myself. Harry for looks, Lucius for sophistication and all of that. Just remember that sometimes boys tease when they like a girl. Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'm hoping there is pudding for dinner. If not, I'm definitely complaining."

She skipped out of the room, leaving me to really digest her words. I know that I have liked Harry Potter forever, but since I now knew that her 'dreamy flaky,' personality was an act, I had some competition my way. Bill had warned me that the competition was pretty stiff already, and relationship dynamics were starting to form that were very tight.

Hermione was with Snape and Sirius Black...I guess? Parvarti seemed to be obsessed with Blaise Zambini, but that was no surprise to me, really, her crush on him was well know even in school. Cho Chang seemed to have no one since Padma Patil was booted off the show on the first night. Fleur Delacour seemed to be trying to get in every wizard's trousers that she could, but Bill said that she was unsuccessful in that, which explained her moping about, and complaining endlessly about everything, really.

Who did I like, really? Well, I guess that I would find out eventually. But maybe not, because in the next rose ceremony, two witches would be going home. I saw the others mingling out by the pool in their swimwear. I changed into a nice teal bikini that showed off my curves in all the right places.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and saw that it was Blaise. "Hey, Weasley. Looking good, cara mia. You wanna take part in the chicken fight? I need a chick who's not gonna latch on to me like a snarnaluff plant."

He gestured at Fleur Delacour who was making out with Cho Chang on one of the benches. Luna tagged me, and said in her fake dreamy voice, "I nominate Ginny for the other girl. Who is going to hoist me on their shoulders?"

"I will, Looney," Draco volunteered. "You up for that one on one Jacuzzi tub session?"

Luna giggled, "Sure, Dragon. I'm sure it'll be fun."

I sighed in exasperation. "Okay, Blaise, you're with me, right?"

Blaise winked at me. "Damn right, cara. Let's go."

Parvarti adopted an announcer's voice, "Alrighty then, folks, welcome to our first annual chicken fight contest! The first witch who ends up in the water has to leave in shame, and get us all drinks. The winner gets to make out with both of our wizard pack mules. Any questions?"

"I don't want to make out with Blaise," I murmured.

Parvarti shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad, so sad. Mione', you and Snape gonna volunteer after this?"

Hermione slapped Snape's hands off of her boobs. "Sure, I'm game. You, Severus?"

He nibbled on her ear, and chuckled, "Why not? Any chance to show up Black I'm all for it."

"Cool. Lucius?"  
Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Count me in, Patil. Potter, are you willing to make out with your little friends?"

"Whatever, Malfoy. How is that house elf shortage?" Harry taunted.

Lucius Malfoy laughed. "Can you even get it up? Somehow, I doubt it."

"Shut it!" Sirius Black shouted, making everyone jump at his voice. "Patil, continue with the game. I'm dying to see who wins."

I climbed on Blaise Zambini's shoulders in the water, and Luna climbed on Draco Malfoy's shoulders.

Parvarti said, "Ready...Set...Go!"

Luna flashed me a wicked grin, and came at me aggressively with a ferocity I didn't expect from such a thin, seemingly flaky girl. I tried to knock her off, but she pushed me at just the right moment, and before I knew what was happening, I was knocked into the pool.

I swam to the surface, and Blaise and Draco started making out with Luna...at once. I got out of the pool, and headed to the bar after getting everyone's drink order.

"Time's up, lovebirds!" Parvarti announced, and Luna, Blaise, and Draco stopped, but then she went off with Draco to the hot tub. He started openly screwing her after passionately snogging her.

Hermione got on Snape's shoulders, Lucius picked Fleur Delacour, who was overjoyed to be picked on. I watched Hermione knock the prissy French witch in the water, and Hermione proceeded to fuck both older wizards in the pool. People watched, transfixed as our former potions master, and Draco's dad, tag teamed Hermione as they kissed her both.

The game continued until everyone had a chance to make out, or be shagged. I ended up getting tag teamed by Cedric and Harry, while giving a blow job to Sirius Black. Sirius wouldn't screw me, apparently, he had his eye on Hermione.

After our pool side games, we ate dinner together. I felt sore from having two guys in me. But as we all headed to bed, Draco caught as I went up to my room.

"Hey, Weaslette," He said. "I um..." He blushed. "I um kind of wanted to always ask you out. I'm sorry about the whole Luna thing, but that's the game."

"Fine. Harry seems keen on Luna or Cho at this point," I said non chalantly. "Let's do this thing."

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. I kissed back, and soon enough, we were screwing in my bed. When we were done, we rinsed off in the shower, and went to bed. I felt like I was betraying Harry in some way, but whatever, I supposed that our school hook ups meant nothing to him. I snuggled into Draco's arms, and I soon succumbed to my sex coma, and wondered where things were going to go with this game. But whatever it was, I knew that I would play it to win no matter what...


	8. Tour De Art

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Ginny Weasley  
Luna Lovegood  
Fleur Delacour  
Cho Chang   
Parvarti Patil

The Wizards

Severus Snape🌹  
Sirius Black🌹  
Draco Malfoy  
Lucius Malfoy  
Cedric Diggory🌹  
Harry Potter  
Blaise Zambini🌹  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

Severus and I did not talk so much about our coming date, so when the date card did come, we were not in any way surprised. My date with Sirius Black had been a nightly picnic on the beach, but this date was supposed to be an art museum tour. I knew that it would be fun, because Severus struck me as a man who appreciated cultural things. 

The rose ceremony that was coming up was another one where the wizards chose the witches, and people would be going home. I chose to dress in dark sophisticated witch's robes, and when the yacht dropped me and Severus off in Los Angeles, I relished being back on mainland and civilization. 

The limo dropped us off in front of a beautiful modern building that one would not expect to be an art museum. "How very bourgeois of American architects to design a house of art in such a way."

I chuckled. "Oh, hush, Severus. I've heard that it's one of the best art museums in this country."

"The Louvre is better."

"Yes, well, not all museums used to be royal palaces," I pointed out.  
"

  
Now, let's go inside."

"You're right, let's go."

We walked inside, holding hands, and paid for our tickets. The art was good, admittedly, but I didn't like most of the modern paintings and sculptures by half, and thought that European art was much better by far. Then I saw the paintings of Pinky and Blue Boy side by side.

Severus grinned. "This is certainly a pair of portraits I have always wanted. It is rare to see them side by side on display."

"Maybe we can buy prints of them," I suggested.

Severus nodded. "Perhaps. Come, we should look through the rest of the museum."

"Great idea, let's go."

The museum was closing when we made our way through half of it, and we bought the prints before going back to the mansion. After having dinner with the others, Severus escorted me back to my room.

"Good night, Severus," I said.

"Good night, Hermione," He replied, and kissed my hand, bowing.

I went inside my bedroom and got ready for bed. I relaxed in my bathtub, and pondered on my time here at the mansion. My heart was being torn in half. I had always cared deeply for both Severus and Sirius, but with Severus something was happening between us, something deep. I couldn't describe it any more than that. Was it love? Or was it just mere infatuation? I certainly had no desire to toy with either man's heart, both of them had gone through so much in their lives, and deserved happiness.

How in the world could I possibly choose, one or the other? How could any of the bachelors choose one witch over them all? I had no way of knowing. But what I did know for certain was that hearts were going to get broken one way or another, and I almost did not want to be a part of that. Love should just happen naturally between people, not forced into this bizarre seven week period. I would bide my time, and see what would happen, there was no need to rush, but I was determined then to see this thing through, no matter what, always...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
Up next will be the rose ceremony ! Who will go home and who will arrive afterwards. Stay tuned and find out!  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	9. Rose Ceremony Pt. 3

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Ginny Weasley🌹  
Fleur Delacour🌹  
Luna Lovegood🌹

The Wizards

Severus Snape🌹  
Sirius Black   
Draco Malfoy🌹  
Lucius Malfoy🌹  
Cedric Diggory  
Harry Potter🌹  
Blaise Zambini

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

  
Hermione

I had a fairly good feeling that I would be chosen to continue on to the next round. But after this new rose ceremony, we all knew that a new girl would be arriving the next day, but people would be going home tonight. I decided to go elegant, but low key, because I didn't feel like being flashy like the other girls present.

  
My goal was to be effortlessly stylish in my off the shoulder gown, and the fact that the color was white, hinted that I was in it to win this game as a bride.

The camera crew awaited all of the contestants, and Theodore Nott came forward as the host to begin his spiel: "Welcome back to the new rose ceremony this week. After this week, the last witch will arrive, and the rose ceremonies will be more cutthroat after this one. Gentlemen, it is your call. Please choose the witch that you wish to get to know on a more intimate level. There are four roses. For those witches not chosen, you will be eliminated, and out of the game. Good luck."

Harry stepped forward and picked up one of the red roses and eyed Ginny Weasley. "Ginny, will you accept this rose?"

Ginny looked at Draco and he mouthed, 'It's okay, baby, we're still dating.' "Of course, Harry. I would be honored," Ginny said aloud.

Draco approached Luna Lovegood after picking up his rose, and asked, "Luna, would you accept this rose?"

Severus stepped forward, and picked up a rose, and approached me. "Would you accept this rose, Hermione?" He asked.

I took his rose, and kissed his cheek. "Of course, Severus. I would be honored.

Lucius Malfoy winked at me suggestively, and approached Fleur Delacour after picking up his rose. He said to her, "Would you accept this rose, Mademoiselle?"

Fleur fought the urge to giggle, but she said, "Of course, Monsieur Malfoy."

Parvarti and Cho were not chosen, and Parvarti, being Parvarti broke down in tears. Cho was indifferent to being eliminated, because she wasn't interested in men, period. But it surprised me how she just didn't try to date any of the other girls. I hugged Parvarti, and Cho I simply shook her hand. I forgave her for that stupid stunt she pulled fifth year with the Room of Requirement, but I wasn't as close Harry was to her. But even he shunned her as she left. Apparently, he didn't forgive her for what happened fifth year.

Theo Nott continued, "Well, there will be a new arrival in the mansion coming in tomorrow. Will she shake up these current love matches? Tune in next week and find out."

The cameras turned off, and Theo thanked all of us. When the hype died down, everyone speculated on which witch would be the final witch to be added to the mix. Draco was the only one who guessed that it might be Pansy Parkinson, but other names like Katie Bell or Susan Bones were thrown around.

"Well, if it is Pansy, I'd suggest a trip to the free clinic after the show," Draco said half seriously. "Merlin knows what that slut is carrying around."

"You dated her, though," Blaise pointed out. "I mean, weren't you and Pans real tight once, Drake?"

Draco scoffed. "Yep, but it's only cause' we were ordered to date each other. But I totally strapped that dick balloon on after she blew Crabbe once."

I nearly puked up my wine at dinner. "Are you serious, Draco? That's um, kind of gross."

"I'll say. I never kissed her after that, I'm serious," Draco replied. "But enough about my pathetic sex life at school. Luna, Ginny, you wanna join me? I need a night cap after that nostalgia bullshit. Wanna come, Granger? It will be totally fun."

I laughed. "No thanks, Draco. I'm good. Dad, you gonna come up with Fleur?"

Lucius conferred with Fleur, and she got Blaise to join in the fun upstairs. I was left with Sirius and Severus. Cedric didn't try to join in, he just went off in search of Nott's quarters.

"I wondered when that boy would stop being in denial," Sirius observed. "It makes you wonder what they're going to get up to. So, Hermione, are you up to spending time with us?"

"Are you okay with that Severus?"  
Severus shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I could care less. Are you joining the others, Potter?"

Harry blushed. "Um, Mione' I wouldn't mind if we um, you know..."

"Maybe some other time, Harry. Go on and join Ginny upstairs, me and Sirius will be a while," I explained.

Harry blushed at that, but he chuckled. "Have fun, you guys."

Harry left, and Severus and Sirius led me out to the pool area. We then proceeded to skinny dip, and that night both of my lovers shared me in the most exquisite of ways. I didn't care who would be the wild card this late in the game, but one thing was for sure that no matter what, I was determined to stay in this game, come hell or high water, because I was a Gryffindor, and I was going to see it through to the end, come what may...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

The Eliminated Ones

Cho Chang  
Parvarti Patil

The last witch will be arriving at the mansion, and this one will shake everyone up with her flirting and drama. Read and find out how the house deals with this new arrival in the next rose ceremony...  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	10. Midnight Swim

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Fleur Delacour 🌹  
Luna Lovegood🌹  
Ginny Weasley🌹

The Wizards

Severus Snape🌹  
Sirius Black  
Draco Malfoy 🌹  
Lucius Malfoy🌹  
Harry Potter🌹  
Cedric Diggory  
Blaise Zambini

  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

The waters of the lagoon were cool to the touch as I dove into the water.

Severus and Sirius stripped down, and Sirius said, "Damn, Severus. I'm not gay, but damn. Why you didn't have a girlfriend in school is a mystery to me."

Severus smirked. "Actually, I fucked Lily and Lucius's girlfriend so my dick's gotten a hell of a lot more action than yours, Black."

Sirius looked stunned. "L-Lily? You...Are you freaking serious? Can I ask how she was? James has never said."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "She complained that I was too big, whatever. Narcissa had no such issues, nor did her sister, so I guess Potter was small enough for her to handle."

I walked out of the pool, boldly revealing my nudity. "Severus, Sirius, come here. I have a need for you both."

Severus smirked. "I call first dibs, Black. You're just going to happen to take the sloppy seconds."

"You're a prick."  
"Yes, well, it's still bigger than yours, Black," Severus smirked.

I groaned. "Oh, for fuck's sake, you two. You both look great naked, now get in this pool or I'm going to my room alone."

My two wizards then got into the pool, and Severus kissed me passionately. Sirius began to stroke me between my legs, as he kissed along my neck. I broke the kiss, and kissed Sirius from behind. Severus kissed down my body, concentrating on my breasts as he flicked his tongue against my nipples. Severus then dipped his tongue in between my legs, while Sirius touched and caressed me.

I gasped and moaned by the sensations of two wizards making me come with just their hands and mouths on me. We got out of the pool, and that was when I straddled Severus, and Sirius entered me from behind in my ass. They soon worked in tandem as they tag teamed me, and I shivered with need as I felt myself climax over and over again from the sensation of being filled by two men.

When we were done, we rinsed off, and I decided to only bring Severus up to my bedroom. Sirius argued with me, but I said that I loved Severus more, and he was left standing there in the hallway looking lost and sad.

Severus and I went to bed, and made love again, and snuggled afterwards. "I'm honored to have been the one, lioness," He said.

I kissed him. "I think you have always been the one. I just needed this night to realize the truth for myself. How about you?"

Severus smoothed back my hair from my forehead, and kissed me. "I have always known, Hermione. I just wanted you to come to me, and choose me."

"What if you get eliminated off the show?" I asked curiously.

Severus rose an eyebrow. "I don't give a damn about this fucking game. I know what I want, and it is you. I think it's a shame that we have to stay here and see this farce through."

I chuckled. "And what if Draco's ex shows up? She has this horrible rumor of being this major slag in school."

Severus laughed quietly. "I think just about every Slytherin but me has had her. I hexed her when she came on to me a few times."

"Well, Lavender Brown was Gryffindor's slut," I replied. "So, I guess I can't complain too much. But I suppose that all of the school House's have them. I just think that she's going to be a problem in the house."

Severus winked. "Not to us, love. Now, I strongly suggest that we get some sleep, because if the new arrival is, indeed Miss. Parkinson, then everyone will need to be on their toes with her around."

I yawned. "Yes, I agree. Good night, handsome."

Severus kissed my temple. "Good night, my lioness."

We settled into sleep, and had a relatively peaceful sleep, because the other contestants decided to party and have sex all night. But in my bedroom, all was peaceful and serene, and was the calm in the storm. Who would the last arrival be? No one knew, but whoever she was, she would shake things up, and it would be drama drama all around, and we would need to be prepared, all of us, because the game was about to change one way or another...


	11. The Arrival Pt. 3

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Luna Lovegood 🌹  
Fleur Delacour🌹  
Ginny Weasley🌹

The Wizards

Severus Snape🌹  
Sirius Black  
Draco Malfoy🌹  
Lucius Malfoy🌹  
Cedric Diggory  
Harry Potter🌹  
Blaise Zambini

The Last Arrival

Pansy Parkinson  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Pansy

The once pug nosed Slytherin witch arrived on the noontide yacht ride over to the luxury hotel resort that she was to stay with four other witches to compete for seven single wizards. A normal witch would hate working with those kinds of odds, but Pansy Parkinson was no ordinary pureblood witch. She was pretty, she had money, and she had a rocking body; she would have all of these single wizards eating out of the palm of her hand in no time at all.

When she arrived at the colonial designed hotel, and saw the wizards, her excitement grew and grew. Her former Head of House, a famous murderer, Drake, her ex, his drop dead gorgeous dad, Blaise and his perfect chocolate ass; then there was the so called Chosen One, and that tri-wizard champion who everyone thought was dead at first. Stupid aurors. 

The gross mudblood, the flaky French slut, and Looney Lovegood, and the ginger Weaslette herself. Yep, not much competition there. The only wizard who she could never seduce was her sexy Head of House. She had wanted to rip off those damn buttons on his teacher's robes so many freaking times she could hardly count. Was his cock just as big as his arrogance? Merlin, she hoped so! If not, she would be sorely disappointed. 

She decided to gravitate towards Sirius Black instead. She had always wanted to fuck a former Azkaban prisoner, it seemed like such a bad ass thing to do to cross off her bucket list. She threw on a green bikini, and found Sirius in the hot tub alone. The mudblood was getting a massage by Snape and her friend Potter. Intriguing. She had friends with benefits too, but she didn't think Granger would do something so...dirty. Maybe she misjudged the geek for too long. 

"Mind if I join you, Siri?" She asked. 

Sirius Black eyed her over, and shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well." He picked his wand and cast the anti-conception charm. She felt it tingle deep in her womb, and she took off her bikini. He set it aside. 

They started to make out, and when he started banging her from behind, he was neither gentle or rough with her, he was just indifferent. When he was done, he growled, "Now, get out. I have a lot on my mind."

She got out of the hot tub, and spat, "You're a prick."

"Tell it to someone who cares," Sirius remarked blandly. She found Blaise on the beach, and he seemed more keen to get it on with her. 

The conquest was dull and boring, but as Granger was being thoroughly being tag teamed by Harry Potter and Severus Snape, she decided to settle for a man who she cheated on Draco multiple times with, none other than Blaise Zambini himself.

Dinner was disgusting and bland, and she couldn't believe that this was resort food. Whatever, what did the cooks know, they were muggles, after all. The rose ceremony was tonight, and she had to choose a wizard, and fast. Two wizards would be going home, and every witch would be dating their chosen wizard for a week...

🌹------

The Rose Ceremony...

She chose to wear a backless, short red dress, just to spite the two Gryffindor bitches who were present. The other four girls dressed in classy gowns, especially Granger. She hated that all of the wizards were eying the mudblood appreciatively, especially the Malfoys. 

Theodore Nott was staring at Cedric Diggory, and that was interesting, because she didn't think that Nott was gay. Pansy filed that information away for possible extortion later on. But as Nott went on his on camera spiel, she eyed Blaise Zambini appreciatively. Blaise winked at her, and she felt her heart go pitter pat, and she had not felt that light hearted feeling with any wizard...ever. What was wrong with her?? He was cute, but not sexy like the others. 

She picked up her rose, and looked at all of the wizards before her. The rules said that she got first pick as the last arrival on the show, and this was the time to make her mark on this show. 

She looked at them all, and decided to spite Harry Potter, and she walked up to Sirius Black, and asked, "Will you accept this rose, Blackie baby?"

Sirius Black glared at her, but he seemed to refuse to be rattled. "Sure, Pansy. Let's go."

The other wizards were paired off with the witches who chose them, and the show ended with the stupid drama going on of the guys going home. Waa, waa, waa, cry me a river. Pansy decided to put the moves on Black, but he wasn't having it, now that the cameras weren't rolling. He went off with Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood. Granger went to bed with Snape, and she was left with the Malfoy guys. But they seemed to be engrossed in Weaslette. 

Draco approached her, and they hooked up in her bedroom. When they were done, he left her, and she had never felt so damn alone in her entire life. She had to fix this, and soon, or she was screwed before the game even began. She decided to make her chosen boyfriend want her, or else there would be hell to pay, because no one refuses Pansy Parkinson, and gets away with it, she would make sure of it...


	12. The Rose Ceremony Pt. 4

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Ginny Weasley🌹  
Luna Lovegood  
Fleur Delacour🌹  
Pansy Parkinson🌹

The Wizards

Severus Snape🌹  
Sirius Black🌹  
Draco Malfoy🌹  
Lucius Malfoy  
Harry Potter🌹

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

  
Hermione

All day long, Pansy Parkinson tried her damndest to hook up with just about every wizard. Ginny and Fleur got in a rather large cat fight with her about it, but in the end, Pansy had to back down from the fight. Fleur, to her credit, didn't back down from the fist fight, and she actually knocked the Slytherin witch off balance and into the pool. But this was, of course, after Severus and Harry decided it would be the height of fun to tag team me in front of everyone by the pool.

Harry and Severus were quite drunk, as was I, but even I knew that the sex was really spectacular, even if we had an audience to my front and backside getting filled by my best friend, and my former potions teacher at the same time. But at the time, I figured, what the hell, this whole game was about looking for a true love connection in a seven week period. What better way than to have sex with wizards that would otherwise be taboo territory, like letting your best guy friend have anal sex with you, for instance?

I decided to wear a classy spaghetti strapped champagne gown that showed off my bronzed, tanned complexion to the cameras.

  
The dress had a slight train to it, and it felt as smooth as silk as soon as I put it on. All of the wizards in the mansion stared at me, but also the other ladies with me as well. Pansy, of course, wore this slutty red mini dress that left nothing to the imagination. Fleur wore a sky blue gown that resembled my gown during the Yule Ball. Ginny wore a black power suit, and Luna wore this lovely gold sequined dress that looked both elegant and refined on her, I was pleasantly surprised by her fashion choice.

Theodore Nott got behind the camera once again, and greeted, "Welcome, once again to Bachelor In Paradise. We have a new arrival, the very last arrival in the game, in fact. But tonight, two wizards will, unfortunately, be leaving us tonight. Who will it be? Well, we are about to find out. Now, as the newest arrival, Miss. Parkinson will choose which wizard she wishes to get to know more for a week. After this week, there will be only three roses to choose your heart's desire. Who will it be?"

Pansy chose Sirius, which was a strange choice, but I saw Harry's expression, and she had done it just to spite him. Fleur chose Draco, and Ginny, of course, chose Harry. I chose Severus, which meant that Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zambini had to leave the hotel. Pansy began wailing, and demanding that she be allowed to change her vote, but to no avail, she was stuck with Sirius for a whole week. I felt pretty bad for him, actually, but not quite, he had been rude to me the last time we spoke, and harsh things were said between us that should not have been said.

I love Sirius, and I always will, but his jealousy surrounding me with Severus Snape was both childish and completely immature. Even Harry had to explain to his godfather that this was a game, just like Quidditch. I appreciated my best friend's help, but at the same time, I really wished that he would get over this stupid rivalry between him and Severus.

I went to bed that night, and I was woken up with a knock on my door.

It was Harry, and he seemed a bit upset. I let him in, and he confessed, "I'm sorry for that display earlier today, Mione.' But I..." He blushed. "Oh hell, I might as well just come out and say it: I really _like_ you, Hermione. I know you, Snape, and Sirius have this whole bizarre love triangle thing going on, but I just wanted to know if sometimes we could...you know, fool around a bit. Nothing heavy, just some sex between friends. What do you say?"

If we were still in school, or not on this show, I would never agree to this, but I found myself wanting to see where this thing between me and Harry went.

"Okay, Harry," I said, kissing him lightly. "We can do that." I yawned. "But not tonight, I'm a bit too bushed for a repeat of this afternoon."

Harry kicked off his slippers, and got under the covers of my bed. "Me too," He grinned. "But we should cuddle at least."

I climbed under the covers with him, and after kissing lazily for a bit, we settled in to snuggling, with me resting my head on Harry's chest. Harry kissed the top of my head, and as I fell asleep, I heard him whisper in my ear, "I love you, Mione.' So very much, never forget that..."

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Eliminated Ones

Cedric Diggory  
Blaise Zambini

The next rose ceremony should be a real doozy, because only three roses remain. Which two witches will go home, and who will be our final two witches? It's anyone's guess at this point. Stay tuned, folks!   
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	13. A Cold Rejection

Pansy

The date with Sirius Black was supposed to be fun, because it was at a luau in Honolulu, and Pansy thought that that would be the height of fun. They would feast, she would break out her best hula girl moves, wear her best grass skirt, whatever. But Black was having none of it, or her for that matter.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She demanded. "Don't tell me that you would prefer that mudblood over me? I'm a pureblood like you, Siri."

Sirius eyed her sharply, and he dabbed at his lips with his napkin as he finished eating dinner. "Pansy, I let you choose me because I wanted to stay on the show, and for no other reason than that. I don't love you, and you sure as hell don't know the concept of love. I'm leaving, we're done here."

He got up to leave, but she tried to get him to stay. He shoved her off of him, and walked away. As she watched Black leave, Pansy sat, stunned, as she sat back down at their table. Never had any guy rejected her as coldly as Sirius Black just did. It wasn't fair! What in the world did that damn mudblood have over her?? When he was gone, however, four chocolate beauties came over to talk to her, and she shrugged her shoulders. Well, if Sirius didn't want her, she would just catch jungle fever in the mean time.

Ten shots of tequila later and she was being pounded in a filthy bathroom by her black fuck buddies, but the producers found her, and said in no uncertain terms was she allowed to 'sell herself.'

"Whatever!" She shouted at Nott in his office in the resort. "Black doesn't want me, and I'm a damn working girl, Theo. This is how I make the big bucks."

Theodore Nott sighed, and shook his head. "Yes, I'm aware of that, Pansy. I know that you're a prostitute, all of Slytherin House knew that. But it says in the rules of this show that you're not allowed to sell your body on this show. I'm sorry, Pansy, but you are officially disqualified. Please pack your bags, and leave this place immediately."

She was about to reach for her wand and attack him, but he was faster. "Stupefy!" Theo cast with his wand.

The spell hit the Slytherin witch point blank in the chest, and she went down like a sack of potatoes. When she came to, she was in handcuffs, and being taken back to England, and her parents, in utter disgrace. She never saw Draco again, and her parents kicked her out of their home to live on the streets. She eventually was able to scrape up enough funds to afford a nice S&M club in Knockturn Alley, and that is where we will leave Pansy Parkinson for the rest of this story...

🌹-----

Theo

When he went to go announce the news of Pansy Parkinson's disqualification from the show, and the reasons behind it, only Luna Lovegood appeared to care. The bachelors were indifferent, and the bachelorettes were not the least bit surprised. He left them then, and the week progressed along its natural course with every witch going on dates with each wizard.

When the next rose ceremony occurred, the decisions became harder with only three roses to choose from, and the choices even harder. Theo went to bed that night missing his Cedric, and wished that he had stayed on the show long enough for them to go on more dates. But he would wait until after the show, and then, oh yes, then he would see if he genuinely had a chance with the handsome Hufflepuff wizard that in a short span of time, won his heart. But he would wait, because all good things come to those who wait, after all...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Disqualified One

Pansy Parkinson

Uh oh! Drama, drama! With Pansy knocked out of the game, and only three roses left, which three witches will remain, and who will be left packing? Read and find out, folks!  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	14. The Rose Ceremony Pt. 5

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Ginny Weasley🌹  
Luna Lovegood🌹

The Wizards

Severus Snape 🌹  
Lucius Malfoy🌹  
Harry Potter🌹

  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Luna

The platinum blonde haired pureblood witch was troubled about what happened to Pansy Parkinson. Granted, Pansy was a nasty, mean spirited girl, she always had been, but what troubled Luna Lovegood the night of the rose ceremony was her chances.

Fleur and Lucius Malfoy were growing close, of course. But then Luna had this love triangle going on with Draco, Harry, and Ginny. Or was it more of a square, because Hermione was involved? Harry had always secretly liked Hermione, but then Professor Snape always flirted with Hermione, even in Potions class where they would debate the finer points of making potions. Did no one else notice their electric chemistry but her?

Hermione was so much prettier than her, but then again, so was Fleur. Why on Earth would anyone choose plain Jane Looney Lovegood over someone as poised and elegant as them? It would be a near miracle. But then again, it was time for the girls to choose, and she had no chance in hell of snagging either Severus or Sirius Black. But the meanie snobby French girl really liked Lucius Malfoy, and he seemed like an interesting man. Yep, she would go for Lucius Malfoy, if she got the chance to choose a rose for herself.

Ginny would more than likely choose Harry Potter. But it was more than likely she would choose Draco, so it was anyone's guess at this point how things would go.

She decided to wear a dove gray sequined, backless gown that tied in the back, and show off to the world that she did have boobs, damn it! When she put the dress on, she thought that she looked ready to wow the wizards. Hopefully, she had a rose left over to choose her wizard at last.

  
When she came down the stairs, she felt like Cinderella, because for once, most of the wizards were looking at her instead of Hermione, Fleur, or Ginny. She felt good.

Theodore Nott began his spiel for the cameras, and announced, "Welcome, folks, and thank you for tuning in to Bachelor In Paradise. We had a tragic case of disqualification force us to evict Miss. Parkinson off of the show. Because of this set back, not only will two wizards be sent home, but one witch as well to even out the odds. Now, let's begin."

Luna made a beeline to Lucius Malfoy after grabbing the first rose, and asked, "Will you accept this rose, Lucius?"

Lucius smiled at her, and said politely, "Of course, dear Luna. I would be honored to."

Hermione grabbed the second rose, and she seemed torn in two as to who she wanted.

Finally, she walked up to Severus Snape and asked softly, "Severus, would you accept this rose?"

Severus took Hermione's rose, and said politely, "I would be honored, of course."

Ginny and Fleur began to kick and punch each other, and rolling around the floor. Fleur had a wardrobe malfunction where her breasts popped out of her silvery dress, and the producers had to pull the two witches off each other before Ginny grabbed the red rose in her left hand.

She held up the red rose like a Quidditch Seeker holding up the golden snitch, but when it was time to choose her wizard that she literally fought for, she seemed torn, until she walked up to Harry Potter and asked, "Will you accept this rose, Harry?"

Harry seemed to beam with happiness as he said, "I would be delighted, Gin. Thank you, for giving me another shot."

"Yes, well, this is your last chance, buddy," Ginny said to Harry in a somewhat stern tone of voice.

"Well, there you have it, folks," Theodore Nott said to the cameras. "The bachelorettes have chosen. Fleur Delacour, Sirius Black, and Draco Malfoy, you have been eliminated from the game, and will leave immediately after saying goodbye. Tune in next week where the bachelors choose next, and only two roses remain. Who will remain, and who will go home? Tune in to find out."

Theodore Nott thanked everyone for their participation, and Lucius Malfoy hugged his son goodbye before turning to her.

"Thank you, Miss. Lovegood for choosing me," Lucius said, kissing her hand. "But may I ask why?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "You like Hermione, and I wanted to give you a fighting chance with her. Plus, you're very cute, and I was wondering if...um," She stammered, blushing. "We could, um, see where this takes us."

Lucius chuckled. "Hm, that could be intriguing. Well, as we are dating for this week, come to my room in ten minutes, and we can see where this leads us, indeed."

Luna felt instant heat rush between her legs. "Th-Thank you, sir."

Lucius kissed her briefly. "Yes, well, we shall see, won't we, Luna, dear? Meanwhile, I have to get ready. I want you in Slytherin green lingerie within ten minutes. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Good. You will submit to me?"

 _Oh my, was he for real?? Yep, apparently so. Yippie!_ "Yes, sir."

"Good. You will be tied up and flogged. Do you have any objections to this, Miss. Lovegood?" Lucius asked in an authoritative tone that she instantly loved.

"No sir."

"You are dismissed to get ready. You will knock on the door and kneel on the floor. Am I understood?" He instructed.

"Yes, sir."  
"Now, go."

Luna scampered off, and obeyed Lucius's every command. The domination had been lovely, and the sex sublime, but with Lucius the sex was mediocre at best, and when he rejected her that same night, she felt very rejected and hurt. But what did she expect? She was not Hermione, or Ginny, after all. Nor did she want to be, but she owed it to herself to at least try as hard as she could to win this thing, for her dad's sake, if nothing else...

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Eliminated Ones

Fleur Delacour   
Draco Malfoy   
Sirius Black

With two roses left, and the bachelor's choice hanging in the balance, which witch and wizard will be sent home, and who will make it to the final two? Stay tuned to find out...  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	15. Coping

The Witches

Hermione Granger  
Ginny Weasley

The Wizards

Severus Snape   
Lucius Malfoy

  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Ginny

Over the course of the next week, Lucius has been unbelievably kind to me, and even the few times we have had sex, he was very gentle, and stopped when things got to be too emotional for me. Hermione was wrapped up in Snape, although I did not see the appeal.

Okay, he hides a really great body, and all, but I just can't see him as anything but my former Potions teacher. I was also at Hogwarts when he was Headmaster, and while I felt bad for him, because he had to follow Voldemort's orders, he was still an extremely strict Headmaster. Lucius is still very much a Slytherin, but he has let his walls down somewhat for me now that it's just me, Hermione, and Severus.

I realized then why Hermione liked Lucius: he was complex, and super smart, way smarter than I could ever be. But I realized that I just did not love the guy. I was no match for Hermione, and despite my family's financial troubles, I needed to wake up and smell the coffee: I was never going to win this dating game. Hermione had Severus and Lucius wrapped around her little finger, and I was nothing compared to her, really. Sure, my parents are purebloods, but beyond my bloodstatus, I had nothing to offer a Malfoy.

I realized what I had to do, and that was to tell Hermione that she had won: she could marry either wizard, because the one wizard I have always wanted, even openly confessed that he was in love with Hermione. I was floating in the hotel pool, staring up at the sunset growing pinkish and red in the sky. I saw Hermione show up, without Severus or Lucius on her arm, for once. I don't know what love triangle they have going on, but when they tried to include me in it, I politely refused.

"Hey Gin," She said, "How have you been, you know, with the whole Harry leaving thing?"

I popped up, and started to tread water in the deep end with her. Nudity was no longer an issue with all of us, so it wasn't weird to me that when we didn't need to tape a rose ceremony, or go on dates, that we lounged around in barely anything, or nothing at all.

I swam naked beside my best friend, and sighed sadly, "Lucius has been great, but I miss Harry, okay, I've said it. I just...I can't believe that he would pull that kind of stunt on camera like that. We made plans! Real plans where we would graduate, court officially afterwards, and then get married. But now...now I really don't want to be here."

Hermione hugged her, and Ginny felt a jolt of heat shoot between her legs as she felt Hermione's perfect breasts brush against hers. We looked at each other, and I asked, "Minnie, remember in fifth year where we snuck off with some of Filch's stash of firewhiskey and we um..."

"Had sex?" Hermione prompted.

I blushed and nodded my head, afraid of her reaction.

Hermione said, "It was fun, don't get me wrong, but I really respond to men more. I love you, Ginny, you're like the sister I never had, but I don't want you...in that way."

"And yet you'll let two wizards screw you silly!" I snapped. "Even Harry shared you with Snape of all wizards! That hurts being filled like that, I can't believe you like it."

Hermione sighed. "It's...it feels good to me, I can't describe it any clearer than that. I mean, I'm sorry to have done that--"

I got out of the pool, and wrapped my towel around myself. "No, you aren't sorry. You love being the center of attention and you always have! You can have both Malfoy and Snape. I'm leaving this freak show as soon as humanly possible. Have a nice life, _Granger_..."

🌹----

Hermione

I watched Ginny flee into the hotel, and I dried off and threw on a white sundress over my nakedness. I walked along the seashore, collecting little shells I found here and there. I noticed Severus was walking back from a trail he found in the jungle forests around our somewhat remote hotel resort.

He had a dark knapsack strapped across his chest, and he walked towards me as I collected seashells. "And how is my beach goddess this evening?" He asked, eying my now sheer, wet dress.

I kissed him, and found a dry place to sit on the beach. He sat beside me, his dark blue swim trunks already sandy and dirty from his expeditions.

"I could be better," I confessed. "Ginny wants to give up the ghost, and Lucius is trying to reach out to her, but no avail. She snapped at me, because of Harry, and--"

Severus put a finger to my lips. "Ah, ah, ah, none of that, lioness. I want you to enjoy this island, this place. Has it not been nothing short of magical here?"

"Yes," I admitted. "It has. But now it is coming to an end. There will only be one rose, and it's up to me or Ginny to choose you or Lucius."

Severus sighed. "Ah yes, I did promise you that talk for if we stayed on this show long enough. Well, could you see yourself with Lucius as his wife? I should warn you that he has been tame here...he likes his bedroom activities a bit on the kinky side."

"And you don't?"

Severus laughed. "Not to the extremes he uses. I have dominated you the entire time we have engaged sexually. But have I ever treated you as my slave, or someone less than my level of social standing?"

"No."

"Exactly. Lucius would," Severus explained. "I don't need to as a legilimens. I find those toys crude and demeaning towards my lover. I know Lucius is the way he is, because I shared Narcissa with him from time to time."

"Soo, you're like, a reformed Dominant?" I asked, curiously.

Severus nodded, grinning. "I was more into that nonsense in my youth, but I realized that I didn't like 'ruling,' over my lover. I prefer an equal share in the balance of power."

"Ah. But you didn't ask about yourself as a husband," I pointed out. "Why do you want to know about your best friend?"

"Knowledge is power, lioness," He answered. "I wish to know where I stand with you, before discussing us."

I thought long and hard over that before answering, "I love him. I care for Lucius, and yes, as his wife, I would want for nothing financially. But he doesn't make me feel...complete. I feel that with you, we have something deeper between us that goes beyond sex. I want a husband that I can love beyond the honeymoon stage of love, and who will love me in return. With you, I feel that I have found that, and--"

Severus silenced the rest of my words with a deep, searing kiss. He laid me down on the sand, and he kissed me all over before teasing, "Then you're just as insane as I am, my darling little know it all, because I thought I was the only one. Are you sure you want me? I'm a right bastard sometimes."

I giggled, and reached between us, and rubbed his semi hard cock through his shorts. "So? And I'm just as much of a bossy bitch. And right now, I want your cock inside me now."

Severus laughed. "Yes, ma'am."  
He untied his shorts and freed his cock from his shorts without taking them off. He stopped me from taking off my dress, and said, "Don't. This can be hot, fucking through your clothing."

He teased the head of his cock up and down my pussy, concentrating on my clit. He kissed me thoroughly as he fingered and stretched my entrance as I got wetter and wetter. "Mmm, so wet for me already. I like it."

"Please, Severus. I need it so bad," I begged between kisses. "Please...please fuck me."

He slid himself inside of me, and pulled almost all the way out before slamming into me, hitting my g spot every single time. I wrapped my legs around him, and moved with him as he thrust in and out of me, my breasts bouncing with every jolt of my body into the sand. We both found our releases, and he collapsed off to the side after he was done.

We kissed as we snuggled in the sand. "That was one hell of a way to ask me to marry you."

Severus laughed quietly. "Well, you know me, I never go the conventional route. We should get going, we have that double date for dinner."

"Formal?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, goody."

🌹-----

Severus

Hermione looked beautiful in her short black shift dress, and looked very classy. Both Lucius and Hermione were trying to get Ginny to get engaged in watching the ballet Firebird. He was getting tired of Miss. Weasley's emotional drama, and so was Lucius, apparently, because during the performance, he was making out with Hermione.

When the ballet was over, and they went out to one of those Japanese Steakhouses where they cook your dinner in front of you, Lucius tried to kiss Ginny, and she made such a scene that the employees kicked them out.

Ginny was about to flee to her bedroom, but Hermione took charge, and slapped her, hard across the face.

"Ginervra Weasley! You listen, and listen well. You need to get your shit together. You love Harry, we get it, we really do. But we went through a fucking war, and you are bitching and acting like your insecure, jealous brother Ron and--"

"Fuck you, _you...you...mudblood_ bitch!" Ginny snarled. "I'm not the whore here spreading her legs to all of the men here. You're worse than Pansy Parkinson."

Both witches began to fight, and Severus had to step in, and Lucius grabbed Ginny, and he had to act like a damn Professor again.

"Name calling will solve nothing, Miss. Weasley," Severus said silkily. "Now, we have tolerated your depressive mood swings, and did whatever we could to accommodate your emotional needs. But if you touch Miss. Granger again, you will have me to deal with, and trust me, I won't hold back."

Ginny looked at Hermione and spat on the floor at Hermione's feet. "Fine. Have fun with your whore, I'm out. I'm getting the fuck out of here. I hate all of you."

She ran upstairs, and she did not come out until the rose ceremony the next evening...


	16. The Final Rose Ceremony

The Witches

Hermione Granger🌹  
Ginny Weasley

The Wizards

Severus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy

  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

Well, this was the final night, and I chose to wear a dark green gown with silver sequins all over it. I loved it, and wondered if I would be able to keep these beautiful gowns when this show was over.

  
Ginny was dressed in filthy jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt and sneakers to wait for the rose ceremony. Her once pretty auburn hair was all stringy and greasy, and she was drunk off of firewhiskey.

Theodore Nott announced to the cameras, "Welcome to our final night--"

"Thank the fuck Christ," Ginny drawled. "Baby, Nott, I wanna fuuck like riiight now. Let's get it onnn."

She started to hump his leg, and kiss him, but as she was being pulled off of Theo by the producers, she not only let out a massive fart, and puked all over his suit. Ginny then started to strip dance, and then passed out on the floor. Security was brought in, and Ginny was dragged away, clearly disqualified, and out of the running for the show.

Severus offered the single rose to me, and we shared a tender, gentle kiss.

I hugged Lucius, and he kissed my cheek. "I'm happy for you...little sister. Congratulations, you two."

Severus hugged Lucius, and said, "You will be my best man?"

"Of course, brother."  
" 'Love you, little sister."

I kissed him chastely, and he kissed me back. He winked at me, and there was a hint of heat in his gaze.

" _I will talk to him if you like_ ," Severus said in my mind. " _But he assumes that you will be willing to share."_

"I'm not, I want you all to myself," I said firmly. "This was fun, but I want us exclusive to each other."

Severus hugged me close. "Me too, lioness. Me too."

He then proposed to me formally, and I, of course, accepted his offer of marriage. A gorgeous pear shaped diamond ring was slipped on my finger, and Severus pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. The cameras caught every detail, but they panned away from us, and the show officially ended at long last.

  
Severus and I retired to the beach where we watched the moon set, and we walked along the water's edge. Later in bed, I admired my ring, and Severus looked at it.

"Hilarious."  
"What is?"  
"These stones are fake."

"Let me guess, you had planned to get me something better," I guessed. "I really like this setting though, it's gorgeous."

Severus kissed my hand. "Then you will have it with diamonds. Whatever you like, I'm not exactly a pauper."

I propped my head on my hand. "You're still not as rich as Lucius."

Severus laughed. "Lioness, you have no idea how much the Ministry restored to me after the war. Let us just say that we could live like wizarding royalty. I just choose not to showcase my financial status."

My mind whirled with the possibilities this presented. "Were you so well off as a deatheater?"

Severus chuckled. "No. Do you think I would join them if I could show up Potter senior and his prick friends if my mother and I were wealthy?"

"I imagine not."

"Any more questions, know it all?" He asked, somewhat peevishly.

I pinched his nipple slightly. "No, I'm good, and that's _darling_ know it all to you, my _darling_ emo Headmaster."

Severus attacked my face with kisses. "Damn straight. Now, go to sleep. We're going to Hogwarts to have the wedding. Unless you have a better idea, of course."

I snuggled close to him, tracing meaningless patterns on his toned chest. "No, I think it's great. It will foster good relations between our school Houses."

I hugged my fiance, yawning. "I agree. Good night, git."

Severus yawned. "Good night, know it all."

The next day we packed our things, and said a silent goodbye to our little corner of Hawaii. We disapparated to Hogwarts with a loud pop. Professor McGonagall met with us, and we relayed a very censored version of our time on the show.

"Well, congratulations, you two. We would be honored to foster this demonstration of peace between Gryffindor and Slytherin House, at last," McGonogall said, approvingly. "We can do it within...say a month?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, letting me make the decision. "I think that sounds great, Minerva. I would love to have the ceremony in the Great Hall."

Minerva hugged me, and after that day, we became the best of friends for many years, until she died years later peacefully of old age in her sleep. The days I spent planning the wedding were both the most stressful, and happiest days of my life. But I wouldn't have traded any of those days for a moment, because they were all worthwhile. I was marrying the wizard of my dreams, what more did I need in life?

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Eliminated Ones

Ginny Weasley  
Lucius Malfoy

The last rose has been given and the show is now over! Now, Hermione and Severus can get married! Stay tuned!  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


	17. The Wedding Day

Hermione

I woke up in Gryffindor Tower in my old bed from my school days. Not my idea, but Professor McGonagall's, in a strange, misguided attempt to keep me and Severus 'pure.' Oh, if only she knew what we did to each other, and with other people.

House elves helped me get ready, and when I put my wedding dress on for the first time since the last fitting, the reality that I would be a married woman in a few hours finally hit me. I felt excited, because I would be Madame Snape, and our wedding would represent the ending of centuries of strife between Slytherin and Gryffindor House...hopefully. One can only hope, right?

I chose the palest peach shades in my white, flowing gown that was elegant, but sophisticated at the same time. I didn't want some prissy, glitzy gown that was too Princess-like that didn't match my sense of style.

The entire castle was festive, and the ghosts were even in a jovial mood. I had no clue where Peeves was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Lucius Malfoy was dressed in one of his black tailored wizard tuxedos.

He kissed my hand, and smiled as he said, "Little sister, you look positively radiant. Severus won't see anyone but this angel walking towards him. I'm insanely jealous. Are you sure you won't change your mind about sharing?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Let's go."

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and it was decorated in lovely flowers in both my school House and Severus's to represent House unity. I was a bit surprised to see the Minister of Magic present to marry us, but obviously, she pulled some strings...or Lucius did, he was high enough up in the upper echelons of the Ministry of Magic to call in some favors. Pachelbel played on the speakers, and as I was being escorted up to the flowered archway where my fiance and the Minister of Magic awaited, I thought: _this is it, you are finally going to be getting married, and to the wizard of your dreams; don't you dare screw this up._

Lucius gave me away, and I held Severus hand, as the red and green silk cloths were tied around our wrists.

A pure white glow wrapped itself around our wrists, and Kingsley said, "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take this witch to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to honor, protect, care for and forsake all others from now until the bond between you ceases?"

Severus looked me over, his obsidian eyes intense, but filled with perfect love and tenderness for me. "I do," He said.

Kingsley turned to me, and said, "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, honor him, and forsake all others from this day, until the bond between you ceases?"

I looked at Severus, and my eyes watered with emotion. I had never felt such love in that moment as I did in that moment when I said, "I do."

"Do you have rings?"  
"We do," Severus answered. Lucius stepped forward and handed us both the marital rings.

Severus's was a simple white gold band with engraved filigree all over it. Inside both of our rings was our wedding date, and the word 'Always,' engraved on it. My wedding diamond ring matched my pear diamond pear engagement ring. The very real diamonds sparkled under the lights of the Great Hall.

The Minister of Magic untied our wrists, and said happily, "By the authority of the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Severus lifted up my veil slowly, and he gently cupped my face in his hands as he lowered his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, and my mouth opened under his. Our tongues slipped into each other's mouths, and all too soon, we separated.

"Was that to your satisfaction, Madame Snape?" Severus said, his face giving away nothing of the emotions he was no doubt feeling.

"Not yet," I teased, winking. "But I'm looking forward to more demonstrations of you satisfying me, Mr. Snape."

Severus kissed my hand. "Oh, I intend to, later. Prepare yourself well in advance, witch."

"Consider me well prepared."  
"We shall see."

The reception out on the grounds of Hogwarts was nothing short of magical. Luna and Harry announced that they were engaged, and I shared their good fortune with everyone. I danced with just about every wizard before the reception was over, and when it was over, Severus and I retired to his quarters, but in the dungeons, not the Headmaster's quarters. We both agreed that having sex anywhere Dumbledore touched, that would just creep us both out, even though Severus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As soon as he shut the door behind us, we were on each other, attacking each other's clothes as we began to kiss each other everywhere. Severus pounded me into the bed, but as we got closer to our releases, our movements got more sloppy, and as we finished, we slept in each other's arms, perfectly content in each other. I realized then that we could have all the problems in the world, but as long as we had each other, we could face them head on, together, always...

The End  
  
  



	18. Epilogue

Eleven Years Later...

The red Hogwarts Express train blew out its huge plume of steam as the conductor sounded the call for all passengers to board. A stylish witch, wearing classy black witch's robes, led her three children towards the school train. The youngest was a girl who had the same bushy, brown hair as her mother at that age, but the two older boys were all their father in their looks and bearing. 

Dorian and Markus were twins, with their father Severus Snape's coloring, intense looks, and obsidian eyes; this was the first time that they would be attending Hogwarts, and their debate was whether they would join their father's school House, or their mother Hermione Snape's school House Gryffindor. 

"Dorian, Markus, it doesn't matter which House you two get sorted into, your father and I will be just as proud of you," Hermione said calmly. 

"Mum, how come I'm not going to Hogwarts?" Her daughter Rose asked. "Why do I have to go to a separate school than them?"

Hermione knelt down at her daughter Jane's level, and explained, "Sweetie, Beauxbatons is a wonderful magical school, one of the best in the world."

"But it's in France!"  
"Yes, but it's so far away!"

Hermione hugged her daughter. "You will be able to visit often, and I will visit you as often as I can."

Her amber eyes lit up with hope. "You promise?"

"I promise, darling."

"Okay, I guess that won't be so bad, then," Jane said, happily. 

Hermione said goodbye to her twin sons, and kissed them goodbye. "Mum!" They whined, wiping at their cheeks. "That's gross."

Hermione laughed. "Well, you'll feel differently one of these days, if your father is anything to go by. Have fun in school. Please don't exasperate your father too much."

Dorian hugged her, and said, "I'll watch out for Mark, mum. I promise."

Hermione kissed the top of her son's head. "I know, dear. I love you, boys."

Markus was hesitant at first to hug her, but he did, being that he was a little more macho than Dorian. Dorian was more like Severus in that he was quieter, and more reserved, but Hermione knew that girls would chase him more than Markus, because of how different they were personality-wise. 

Her twin sons boarded the Hogwarts Express, and as the train pulled away, Madame Snape's heart was filled with new hope for the future, and that for this brief moment in time, all was right in the world. Life would continue, the legacy of their families would continue on down through the years...

🌹---- 

  
Hermione and Severus continued on to have four more biological children. Ten grand children, five great-grandchildren, and when Hermione lost her beloved husband, she followed him six years later, having succeeded Severus as Headmistress when he retired. All in all, they lived long full lives, and all through the years, their love for one another never wavered, and proved to be a true one for all time...always...

The End


End file.
